


Three Lions on a shirt (4 Art pieces)

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Footie Arthur, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Steward Merlin, footie au, hurt Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on his thesis, Merlin never would have guessed how much working as a steward would change his life forever. After a chance appointment guarding the home team's locker room, he's about to find out.</p><p>There he meets the riders, a rag tag team of men, and their star player Arthur Pendragon. With childhood dreams of playing for England, Arthur refuses to let anything get in the way, even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Lions on a shirt (4 Art pieces)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).



Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my ACBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^

 

Artist: texasfandoodler

Art Type: Digital Art

Characters Depicted: Arthur, Merlin, Elyan, Lancelot

Art Ratings: G - PG-13

Warnings: none

 

Fanfic Title: Three Lions on a shirt

Author: bunnysworld

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur

Fic Rating: NC-17

Warnings: homophobia in sports, some violence that results in minor injuries

Word Count: 45,745

Summary: While working on his thesis, Merlin never would have guessed how much working as a steward would change his life forever. After a chance appointment guarding the home team's locker room, he's about to find out.

There he meets the riders, a rag tag team of men, and their star player Arthur Pendragon. With childhood dreams of playing for England, Arthur refuses to let anything get in the way, even love.

 

Story Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2334728

dylan_mx's art post link: TBA

 

Artists Notes: First off, Thank you to the **[ ](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/profile) [ **aftercamlann** ](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/) ** mod for hosting this Big Bang for all of us.

This post is a bit unexpected, as I had already finished my 3 ACBB's, but  SUPRIZE a 4th XD 11 days ago I was given the opportunity to work with the lovely and I must say it has been wonderful and fun. Her story was amazing (as her stories always are) and very art inspiring. I'm thankful for being given the chance to draw a few pieces for her.

Thank you, to the lovely dylan_mx for co-sharing their artist spot, and being a wonderfully amazing person throughout the confusion. You are incredibly talented and have provided more amazing art, which leads to a very happy bunny I'm sure :D Not to mention you gave the story the much needed Merthur feels that all my angsty art lacked XD  

Also, as always, thank you to the lovely [](http://adsullatta.livejournal.com/profile)[**adsullatta**](http://adsullatta.livejournal.com/) for being my art beta and cheerleader, you always encourage me, listen tolerantly as I whine and cry, and give helpful advice. I couldn't have done it without you *hugs* ;)

 

Now on to the art!........

 

 1. Cover Art

 

 2. Arthur injured playing footie

 

 

 3. Arthur staring in shock at the news  

 

 

4\. Merlin being loaded into the ambulance

 

 

5\. and just because, here is the riders insignia I made for the team to put on Arthur's jersey. We decided it should be a horse or something like the 'Denver Broncos' so I looked around for inspiration and then this is what I created. 

 


End file.
